Nami VS Hancock
by hermis'lu
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN BY FOXCHICKA17 Oh ¿que esta pasando? ¿Hanckook esta de visita en la tripulación de los Mugirawa? ¿que? ¿por que? y esta continuamente al rededor de Luffy, Nami ¿que vas a hacer?. Lo admito siempre quise ver que algo pasara entre estos dos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos acá vengo nuevamente a este rinconcito que es el fanfiction, esta vez a traerles una historia de One Piece, la misma es **una traducción y su verdadera autora es Foxchicka17** quien amablemente me ha permitido hacer la traducción de esta hermosa historia para que los lectores amantes del LuNa que no manejan el idioma ingles la conozcan.

Sin más que decirles me despido, esta es mi primera traducción, así que si encuentran algún error gramatical no duden en hacérmelo saber.

Disclaimer: La presente historia no es de mi autoría sino que como ya dije antes es de **Foxchicka17**, así mismo lamentablemente ninguna de las dos somos dueñas de One Piece ni de ninguno de sus personajes, los mismos le pertenecen a Oda Sensei.

Hermis'Lu

**Nami vs Boa Hancock**

Yo no entendía realmente porque estaba en nuestro barco, lo único que sabía era que quería que se fuera. Ella no llevaba más de dos minutos en el barco y lo primero que había hecho fue ahogar en un efusivo abrazo a Luffy entre sus pechos. Eso me hizo enojar ¿Quién iba a pensar que ella estaría a bordo con nosotros y que pondría tan feliz a todos y, sobre todo al capitán?

Pase por encima de Sanji que se estaba muriendo en un charco de sangre, producto de una hemorragia nasal. Zoro estaba con las manos sobre una de sus katanas, dispuesto a matar si la situación así lo ameritaba. Brooke lo primero que hizo al verla, fue salir corriendo a su encuentro y, antes de que siquiera pudiera pronuncia su célebre frase de "señorita me permitiría ver sus bragas?" le pegue en la mandíbula. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Chopper que intentaba ocultarse inútilmente. Ussop no estaba en ningún lugar visible. Franky estaba en el interior del barco recargando al Sunny con algo de cola recientemente adquirida y, Robin estaba a mi lado de pie simplemente observando cómo se desarrollaba la situación.

"Hancock" Exclamo Luffy, pero su vos apenas fue oída dado que se encontraba apretado entre los pechos de la emperatriz "Cuánto tiempo sin verte!"

"Vamos a -"

"No voy a casarme", dijo Luffy, y se aparto suavemente de su abrazo. Casi pude escuchar el 'pop' cuando la cabeza del capitán salió de ese lugar tan audaz.

"Hancock," comencé.

"Soy la emperatriz pirata para ti,-me dijo bruscamente.

"¿Eh? Hancock", Luffy frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos en un tono áspero. "Son mis nakama".

"Mis disculpas, Luffy," Ella se sonrojó increíblemente sólo por decir su nombre.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Su ceño fruncido pronto se convirtió en una sonrisa, "¿Qué hay de tu reino?"

"Yo quería verte", murmuró mientras se apretó contra su brazo. Ella miró al suelo, totalmente sonrojada por su propia audacia.

"No me voy a casar", repitió, riendo. "Shishishi, así que ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Yo realmente quería verte", dijo ella con seriedad. Ella era muy bonita cuando se sonrojaba violentamente. Esto me hizo odiarla un poco.

Su nave pronto empezó a alejarse de la nuestra. Sorprendida, le grite: "Oye, tú nave!"

"Está bien", dijo ella con frialdad.

"Oi! Hancock, tu barco", dijo Luffy, señalando con su mano mientras que con la otra sostenía el sombrero sobre su cabeza, dado que una ráfaga de viento sopló sobre nosotros.

Está bien, Luffy," dijo ella. "Van a volver en una semana, después de que hablemos -"

"No me voy a casar", repitió, su sonrisa tonta desapareció por unos momentos. Sus manos volaron a su estómago. "Oi! Sanji! Comida!"

"No parece que vaya a levantarse pronto," Robin miró hacia él. Yo sólo podía apretar los puños mirando Luffy y Hancock hablar con indiferencia. ¿Qué diablos había pasado entre ellos en la isla, Amazon Lily? Ellos estaban hablando de matrimonio, por amor de Dios!

"Chopper!" Llamé, dándole la espalda.

"Sanji!" Chopper corrió hacia adelante. "Usopp! Vamos a tener que entrenar aun mas su resistencia hacia las mujeres!"

"Sanji, tengo hambre ~" Luffy se arrodilló al lado del cocinero y comenzó a picarle con el dedo cerca de una de las costillas.

"Luffy!" Chopper golpeó con fuerza su mano.

"Voy a cocinar para ti, Luffy," Hancock evito mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿En serio?" Luffy se levantó de un salto y comenzó a tirar de ella hacia la cocina, "La comida! Alimentos! Comida!"

"Es muy bueno tener una cocinera para nosotros de vez en cuando", se rió Franky.

"Yohoho! Mi estómago se llena de mariposas", dijo Brooke. "Por supuesto, no tengo el estómago para contenerlas. Broma del esqueleto! Yohoho!" Luego de eso volvió a preguntar "Señorita emperatriz si yo pudiera ver su ropa interior.."

Le pegué con una de las partes de mi Clima-tact. Robin me miro con una mirada extraña. Ella siempre ha tenido esa mirada en su rostro, esa que indicaba que sabía exactamente en lo que estaba pensando. El único que parecía estar sorprendido era Luffy, sin embargo, lo encontré completamente predecible. Puse mi Clima Tact a un costado y fui a ocuparme de ajustar el curso del barco con el que indicaba el Log Pose, a pesar de que realmente no nos habíamos desviado prácticamente nada.

Antes de entrar en el comedor, me detuve. Sentía una ¿debilidad? Pero.. ¿De qué? Yo no tenía hambre, pero sabía que debía comer de todos modos. La cocina de la emperatriz no podía coincidir ni remotamente con la de Sanji. ¿Estaba por enfermarme? Estos pensamientos volaban por mi cabeza pero al segundo siguiente ya estaba abriendo la pesada puerta de madera que llevaba a la cocina.

"Oi, estás en mi espacio", dijo Luffy empujando Hancock con una mano mientras agarraba toda la comida que le fuera posible con la otra.

"Hancock-san, esto esta delicioso", comentó Robin.

Zoro, Chopper, Franky y Usopp estaban tratando de comer antes de que toda la comida desapareciera. Brooke estaba bailando alrededor de la mesa con su violín en la mano. La escena me asustó. Más de lo que alguna vez habría de admitir. Pensar que Luffy podría estar pasando un buen momento cuando dos de sus nakama estaban en otra parte del barco, uno que sufría de una intensa pérdida de sangre, y el otro de ... ¿de qué estaba yo padeciendo?.. Me alarmo..

Todo lo que sabía, era que si tenía que compartir la habitación con _ella,_ yo no estaría tan feliz al otro dia por la mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos acá vengo nuevamente a este rinconcito que es el fanfiction, esta vez a traerles una historia de One Piece, la misma es **una traducción y su verdadera autora es Foxchicka17**quien amablemente me ha permitido hacer la traducción de esta hermosa historia para que los lectores amantes del LuNa que no manejan el idioma ingles la conozcan.

Sin más que decirles me despido, esta es mi primera traducción, así que si encuentran algún error gramatical no duden en hacérmelo saber.

Disclaimer: La presente historia no es de mi autoría sino que como ya dije antes es de **Foxchicka17**, así mismo lamentablemente ninguna de las dos somos dueñas de One Piece ni de ninguno de sus personajes, los mismos le pertenecen a Oda Sensei.

Hermis'Lu

**Capítulo 2**

"¿Qué son estas, naranjas?"

Corto un poco mas de fruta de lo que me hubiese gustado. No le respondí inmediatamente, me limite a poner las ramas secas del árbol de Mikan en una canasta que tenia sobre mis pies.

"Son mikans", le indiqué con suavidad. No me dejaría intimidar por ella, Estaba en mi barco con mis Nakamas, ella no era más que una visita. Y yo podía competir en belleza con ella con suma facilidad, aunque estaba bastante segura que el tamaño de su pecho era mucho mayor al mío, eche un breve vistazo a su busto y calcule –y puedo jurar- que tranquilamente se podrían meter unos buenos melones o, incluso sandias allí dentro, solo deseaba que arreglara pronto lo que tenía que hablar con Luffy y se bajara del barco.

"Tiene un aroma bastante dulce", comento Hancock pasando su mano por el exterior de la fruta, si sacaba la fruta del árbol tendría que reprenderla, la Mikan que estaba tocando no estaba madura todavía. Pero simplemente se limito a tocarla por la superficie y a dejarla donde estaba.

"Mm" le dije mientras examinaba otra parte del árbol en la que tuviera que cortar o sacar ramas que estuvieran secas. Ella permaneció en silencio. Y si bien yo no tenía muchas más intenciones de iniciar una conversación le pregunte ¿Has visto ya todo el barco?

"Si, Chopper fue muy amable y me lo mostro" su voz era apenas como la de una brisa y, con un tono que decía que ella sabía que yo solo estaba hablando para llenar el silencio. Apreté con fuerza una rama podrida que estaba sosteniendo y la tire con fuerza sobre la cesta en donde las estaba colocando.

Ella lo único que hacía era seguirme mientras me movía entre los árboles que había a bordo del Sunny. Me quede con la espalda recta, secándome con la mano el sudor de la frente, mire hacia el sol, realmente era un día bastante caluroso. Comprobé el Log Pose y mire por encima de la barandilla lo que estaban haciendo el resto de la tripulación. Sanji me vio y se dirigió a la cocina, tal vez para hacerme algún refrigerio. Esperaba que hiciera algo como una merienda tenía un poco de hambre y aun faltaba bastante para la cena.

No fue sino hasta que estaba comprobando en qué estado se encontraban las ultimas ramas que ella hablo una vez más. Estaba apoyada en la barandilla, de espaldas a mí. Me gire hacia ella y pude ver a Luffy, Ussop, Chopper y Franky tratando de molestar a Zoro quien estaba durmiendo. Robin no estaba a la vista. Apenas se podía escuchar el sonido del violín que estaba tocando Brooke.

"¿Cuál es la relación que mantienen?" O esa era una pregunta maliciosa y con doble sentido, pero aun así preferí hacerme la ignorante.

"Todos somos Nakamas aquí" le conteste, terminando con la podación de los arboles, tome la canasta con ramas secas y la lleve a un lado de la nave. Me lleve una rama a la nariz e inhale el dulce aroma de los cítricos para posteriormente vaciar la cesta en el agua.

"Eso no es lo que quise decir", Ella no se volvió a mirarme en ningún momento, o tal vez lo hizo, realmente no tenía esa rara habilidad que poseían algunos miembros de la tripulación de mirar a las personas como si tuvieran ojos en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y continuo: "sabes perfectamente que no me refería a si eran o no Nakamas".

Su forma de hablar me irrito, ella cambiaba mucho su forma de expresarse cuando estaba hablando con Luffy y cuando hablaba con el resto de nosotros. Agarre la cesta con los utensilios que estaba usando hace unos momentos y fue cuando me encontré con Sanji quien me hizo un gesto como que bajara a la cocina. Robin también apareció, tal vez estaba en el acuario.

Con un estricto control sobre mi misma para no mandarla a los mil demonios me dirigí a la escalera, apenas la mire cuando le dije "te aseguro que no se a que te refieres"

"¡Espera!" Intento agarrarse de mi brazo pero fallo y se tambaleo hacia delante. Aunque se reincorporo con bastante rapidez, su cara enrojeció de la vergüenza, la cual para mi decepción desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Me gusto ver a una mujer como ella, una emperatriz, nerviosa y frustrada. "Quiero decir con Luffy. ¿Cuál es tu relación?"

"Con Luffy," repetí.

"Mm" ella asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Cuál es mi relación con Luffy? No es que quisiera verificar si la pregunta era esa, yo sabía exactamente a donde quería llegar, pero esta era la única manera que tenia de controlar quien era superior y quien inferior, por muy emperatriz que fuera me divertía verla en una situación como esta.

"Es el capitán de este barco" le dije. "Yo soy su Nakama"

"¿Nada mas? – Pregunto ella.

Le di una mirada divertida y se encogió de hombros, mi respuesta no era realmente lo que ella esperaba, no afirme ni negué nada, y yo sabía que ella se torturaría hasta el final tratando de deducir que clase de respuesta había sido esa. En cambio yo fui capaz de relajarme y de caminar bastante tranquila hasta la cubierta principal, donde Robin y Sanji estaban charlando junto a las sillas del jardín. Me acerque a la mesa y tome mi vaso, me senté y comencé a disfrutar de la frescura del vidrio en la palma de mi mano.

"Nami- SWAAAAN" me saludo Sanji, dicho esto tuvo que cubrirse la nariz con el dorso de la mano debido a que su nariz había comenzado a sangrar nuevamente. Saque un poco de tela de su camisa para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Pobre Sanji desde que termino estando dos años en una isla con un grupo de travestis, se le hacía insoportable estar con mujeres. "¿Quieres algo de comer también? Tengo algo de comida enfriándose en el refrigerador"

"Eso sería genial Sanji", suspire, coloque mis piernas dobladas sobre la silla esa posición era muy buena para relajarse. Comprobé una vez más el Log Pose mientras Sanji se alejaba rumbo a la cocina.

"¿Trabajo duro?" pregunto Robin sin dejar de mirar el libro que estaba leyendo.

"Siempre" le dije, tomando un sorbo del trago antes de volver a colocar el vaso sobre la mesa.

"No estaba hablando de las Mikans, ni del registro del Log Pose murmuro ella, mientras usaba el poder de la fruta del diablo que le permitía seguir leyendo y tomar el refresco a la vez

"¿Hancock?" cerré los ojos y me recosté en la silla. "Mm… Una chica enamorada es bastante fácil de manipular".

Robin se rió entre dientes. "¿Tú crees?"

"Si, así lo creo, es por eso que nunca me voy a enamorar" le dije, tratando de tomar mi vaso aun con los ojos cerrados, sin embargo no pude encontrarlo, abrí los ojos y vi a Robin con una de sus manos extras sosteniendo el vaso fuera de mi alcance. Me reí mientras me inclinaba hacia delante tratando de conseguir la bebida. "Odio que me manipules de esta forma".

Robin solo sonrió mientras me daba finalmente el vaso.

Me burle un poco de ella pero en seguida sentí el refresco bajando por mi garganta. Cerré los ojos con felicidad, los platos de Sanji eran verdaderamente geniales y no había manera de describirlos.

"Zoro duerme muy fuerte" se quejo Luffy. Su voz estaba justa al lado de mi oreja. La silla crujió bajo su peso mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la misma.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados, sin embargo sostuve la bebida con un poco mas de fuerza y la aleje de su alcance. "No". Le dije.

" Todavía no he hecho nada!

"Estas mirando mi bebida, si quieres una pídele a Sanji que te prepare"

"Nami" comenzó "A veces das miedo, ya lo sabes".

Levante mi puño dispuesta a golpearlo, pero lo único que logre fue golpear al aire, abrí los ojos y me enderece en la silla para ver a Luffy sentado en el suelo riendo. Su sombrero estaba en la cubierta de césped junto a él.

El se puso de pie, tomo su sombrero le saco un poco el polvo y se lo volvió a colocar en la cabeza.

"Luffy" dijo Hancock, mas sin embargo Luffy solo tenía ojos para Sanji que se acercaba con nuestros aperitivos.

"Aquí tienen bellas damas" y procedió a dejar la bandeja con comida en la mesa.

"Sanji" Luffy agarro al cocinero con una expresión de suplica en sus ojos, ignorando completamente a Hancock dijo "Tengo tanta hambre. Todavía no has hecho el almuerzo"

"Pero si todos ustedes ya comieron el almuerzo" y procedió a llenar mi bebida. "Hancock-Chan te hice una breve comida"

"Mm" Luffy cruzo los brazos mientras maldecía. "¿Quién dijo que eso era el almuerzo?"

"Luffy nuestros suministros de comida están casi a la mitad ¿Qué quieres que te diga?" pregunto Sanji entregándole una copa a Hancock.

"La próxima vez me asegurare de conseguir un cocinero que no sufra de pérdida de memoria a corto plazo" suspiro profundamente. A Hancock parecía que se le rompería el corazón en cualquier momento, se dejo caer de rodillas al lado de Luffy, y tiro su cabeza hacia su pecho.

"Está bien Luffy" le dijo cuando mis hijas vengan a buscarme, preparemos una gran fiesta de bodas, solo para ti!"

"Entonces, ¿Por qué dejaste que se vayan?"-pregunto Luffy haciendo puchero, creo que su mente ni siquiera proceso la palabra _boda. _ Lo cual sirvió para alimentar las esperanzas de Hancock – debió haber sido algo muy legible- porque cuando Luffy la volvió a mirar le dijo "ah y no voy a casarme".

"Cenamos en dos horas" le comunico Sanji, "lo tomas o lo dejas".

"Sanji" Luffy extendió sus brazos y se aferro a la pierna de Sanji, mientras este trataba de alejarse. "Pensé que respetabas las palabras del capitán, ¿Por qué no me escuchas ahora?"

"Luffy si te escuchara cada vez que tienes hambre, todos estaríamos muertos de inanición ahora"

Luffy tomo uno de mis aperitivos y le dio un mordisco. Estaba prácticamente colgando de mi brazo.

"Oh, Luffy" Hancock tenía el ceño fruncido de pura lastima por el capitán.

Los mire a los dos y una sonrisa socarrona apareció en mi cara. ¿Debería? Tenía muchas ganas de hacer enojar a la emperatriz. Pero Robin estaba viendo, siempre estaba mirando. Al diablo era más práctico aguantar las risas de Robin que a Hancock, no podía evitarlo ahora que la idea estaba en mi cabeza tenía que llevarla a cabo.

"Nami". Luffy seguía haciendo pucheros. "¿Vas a comértelos todos?

Tome un mordisco del aperitivo y se lo di a Luffy lo que quedaba. "Di ah"..

Creo que Luffy no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero de todas maneras él nunca se negaba a la comida, sus labios casi se cierran sobre mis dedos, cuando tomo la merienda. Sonrió feliz ya que aunque sea poca, había conseguido algo para comer, le sonreí, acaricie brevemente su mejilla, tomo una parte de la comida y me fui.

"Oi, Nami!" me llamo "¿y el resto?"

"Todo tuyo Luffy" le grite por encima del hombro. Mire a Hancock, su mirada estaba llena de ira. Yo le saque la lengua y le guiñe un ojo mientras le pronunciaba las palabras "beso indirecto". Casi podía ver llamas saliendo de sus ojos cuando gire mi cabeza y me dispuse a irme a mi habitación en busca de un libro para leer. La risa de Robin me siguió hasta la puerta. Y por más que quise no pude evitar sentir que había ganado esta ronda.

Nami: 1. Hancock: 0.

Uf gente… termine con el capitulo 2 hace como tres días o más! Pero la pagina no me ha dejado subirlo, he estado teniendo serios inconvenientes, aun así espero que lo hayan disfrutado, debo decir que realmente me gusta esta actitud desafiante de Nami, aunque diga que no va a enamorarse ella disfruta haciendo enojar a la emperatriz.

Bueno muchas gracias a AnimeFull4Ever, One Piece - Fan de Luff, Nagi W, Fan de Ace y Kari Kurosaki por sus reviews y alertas, pero sobre todo por la paciencia, el próximo capítulo...muy pronto, porque tengo traducido hasta el numero 4.

Antes de despedirme les digo como hice para subir este capítulo por si alguno de ustedes necesita subir capítulo en su historia. Lo saque de la página de fanfiction en facebook.

"_Cuando se quieras añadir un nuevo capítulo a tu fic, debes ir a "My Stories" y hacer clic en el fic que deseas actualizar. Cuando la página de error aparezca, ve a la barra de URL y reemplaza la palabra "property" por la palabra "content". Esto te llevará a la página donde puedes agregar o reemplazar los capítulos."_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos acá vengo nuevamente a este rinconcito que es el fanfiction, esta vez a traerles una historia de One Piece, la misma es **una traducción y su verdadera autora es Foxchicka17**quien amablemente me ha permitido hacer la traducción de esta hermosa historia para que los lectores amantes del LuNa que no manejan el idioma ingles la conozcan.

Sin más que decirles me despido, esta es mi primera traducción, así que si encuentran algún error gramatical no duden en hacérmelo saber.

Disclaimer: La presente historia no es de mi autoría sino que como ya dije antes es de **Foxchicka17**, así mismo lamentablemente ninguna de las dos somos dueñas de One Piece ni de ninguno de sus personajes, los mismos le pertenecen a Oda Sensei.

Hermis'Lu

**Capítulo 3**

Estaba tarareando mientras sentía correr el agua por mi cuerpo, el día de hoy había sido realmente caluroso y esta ducha que estaba tomando antes de acostarme me hacía sentirme más relajada. En ocasiones como esta era cuando le estaba más que agradecida a Franky por crear un baño como este en el Thousand Sunny. Suspire mientras hundía mi cuerpo en el agua, esto era vivir la buena vida fuera o no una pirata, estaba disfrutando enormemente de este baño.

Hubo una serie de golpes ligeros en la puerta del baño, levante la cabeza y mirando por encima de mi hombro pregunte "Robin, ¿eres tú?" pero no hubo respuesta. "Si son algunos de los chicos y están aquí para echar un vistazo, los golpeare tan fuerte, que no les quedaran ganas de mirar a una mujer cuando se baña nunca más en su vida" grite, mas sin embargo nadie contestaba, hice silencio y en un acto de valor me atreví a preguntar "¿Hancock?"

"Soy la emperatriz pirata para ti" grito a través de la puerta, bueno yo sabía que Luffy no estaba cerca, por lo que me levante, agarre una toalla y envolviéndola alrededor de mi cuerpo me dispuse a abrirle la puerta, no quería hacerlo en absoluto, pero a pesar de la opinión de los chicos yo no era un demonio y no era quien para negarle una ducha a nadie.

Abrí la puerta y me hice a un lado para permitirle que pasara, la emperatriz estuvo esperando cinco minutos antes de que yo saliera de la bañera y me dispusiera a dejarla entrar, así que su presencia aquí no tenia porque afectar mi día, cuando finalmente entro, cerré la puerta con llave detrás de ella, deje caer la toalla y me volví a sumergir en al agua caliente.

"Es un buen baño", comentó.

-Sí-dije-, actuando con indiferencia. Ella se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta sin avanzar. Después de una pausa le pregunté: "¿vas a tomar un baño o no?"

"Yo no suelo bañarme con otras personas que no sean mis hermanas" me contesto, un poco vacilante "Solo la gente con mucho poder puede ser capaz de apreciar en su totalidad mi hermosa piel al desnudo" se inclino hacia atrás de modo que su cara quedo mirando hacia el techo. No entendí muy bien a lo que se refería, que pretendía "¿qué mirara su piel?" es decir eso es lo que me indicaba su postura corporal, estaba en una pose totalmente arrogante y con la mano levantada se tapaba la boca en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa sarcástica. Decidí ignorarla y comencé a enjabonarme mientras ella se sacaba la ropa y los adornos de oro que poseía.

Cuando estaba por enjabonarme los brazos me dijo "date la vuelta" obedecí sin saber muy bien porque, cuando la sentí que ya estaba totalmente bajo el agua me gire para hablarle y preguntarle el porqué de su timidez, sin embargo la emperatriz fue más rápida, mucho más rápida y antes de que siquiera pudiera articular una palabra, me pregunto.

"¿realmente no tienes ninguna relación con Luffy?"

Apoye el jabón en el borde de la bañera y ella aprovecho para tomarlo y enjabonarse los hombros, cerré los ojos me recosté contra el borde y suspire.

"Esa no es realmente una respuesta" murmuro.

"Y lo tuyo no fue realmente una pregunta" replique, "ya te lo dije antes, tengo una relación con Luffy, somos Nakamas"

"¿pero no estás románticamente interesada en él?"

"No necesariamente" abrí mis ojos, realmente estaba haciendo calor, me estaba empezando a sentir cansada, era hora de irme a la cama.

"¿No necesariamente?" ella repitió, "¿Qué significa eso?"

-Nada- le dije, "no hay razón para que esté interesada románticamente en Luffy, el es nuestro capitán, aparte de ser un idiota, come demasiado y es en comida para el, donde se gasta más de la mitad de mi amado dinero, la mayoría de las veces nos mete en problemas. Y además dudo mucho que Luffy esté interesado románticamente en alguien, en su mente lo único que hay es comida, aventuras, derrotar a piratas malos y convertirse en el rey de los piratas"

"El rey de los piratas y la emperatriz pirata, ¿no sería perfecto si estuvieran juntos?" suspiro, observe como se lavaba el cabello y como sonreía ante la idea de estar junto a Luffy con títulos de rey y emperatriz de los piratas.

"¿El rey de los piratas y la emperatriz?" por favor. "las emperatrices se casan con emperadores y, los reyes con las reinas, esa es la forma en que funciona el mundo" me di la vuelta un poco violentamente provocando que se salpicara un poco el agua.

"¿Qué es esa cicatriz?" -Preguntó ella.

"¿Cicatriz?" Bajé la vista hacia donde ella me hizo un gesto. Mi brazo, donde había estado mi tatuaje. Era la marca de cuando me había clavado el cuchillo intentando desesperadamente sacarme el tatuaje de Arlong, realmente la cicatriz no era muy grande, y estaba cubierta en su gran mayoría por mi nuevo tatuaje que representaba a mi familia, incluso en un espejo era un poco difícil de ver.

"Me lo hice hace un tiempo atrás" le dije, "tenía un tatuaje de una banda pirata que me tuvieron bajo su control durante ocho años, entonces fue cuando Luffy me rescato y no solo a mí, sino también a mi isla entera" hice una pausa, "Luffy me salvo".

Salí del baño por segunda vez. Agarre la toalla y comencé a secarme, me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi ropa y comencé a vestirme.

"Ya veo-dijo ella finalmente.

"¿Y tú?" Murmuré.

"Debe haber sido difícil," comentó ella. Me volví a mirarla, pero estaba de espaldas, con la cara mirando hacia abajo en el agua.

"Si, lo fue," estuve de acuerdo. Hice una pausa, "Pero eso ya no importa. Lo único que importa es que estoy a salvo ahora, y puedo estar aquí en el Grand Line, sin tener que preocuparme de que la gente de mi pueblo pueda pagar los impuestos que les aseguraban la vida."

"Por lo tanto, en realidad solo estas en deuda con Luffy", suspiro con alivio, "No lo amas"

-"No, en este momento el está endeudado en unos cuantos miles de belis conmigo"

"¿Le reclamas dinero, incluso después de que te salvo a ti y a toda tu isla?" el tono de voz en que lo dijo me hizo sentir como si estuviera loca.

"Mm" le sonreí y me dirigí a la puerta para marcharme, no sin antes, volver a colocar el Log Pose en mi muñeca.

"¿Por qué?"

Hice una pausa antes de abrir la puerta y la mire "porque lo que más me gusta en el mundo es el dinero"

"Amar al dinero por sobre todas las cosas, convierte a tu mundo en uno solitario"

Esa afirmación me hizo parar un momento. No es que pensara que ella tuviera razón, quiero decir, amaba al dinero y también amaba a mis Nakamas, podía equilibrar las dos cosas perfectamente. Sin embargo apreté mi puño en frustración y antes de salir definitivamente del baño me gire y le dije "Y un amor no correspondido puede hacer de tu mundo algo mas solitario de lo que ya es".

Y con eso partí rumbo a mi dormitorio, mire el Log Pose y la proa del barco, me sentí vacía, deje de comprobar la dirección por un momento para solo sentir el fuerte viento y ver la altura de las olas. La presión atmosférica había cambiado. Sanji estaba fumando junto a la barandilla.

"Oye, Sanji," llamé.

"Sí, Nami-Swaaannn" La expresión de su rostro cambió de inmediato.

"Parece que va a ser una noche de tormenta. ¿Podrías levantar la vela?" Le pregunté. "Sé que por lo general lo hacen un poco más tarde, pero si la tormenta nos golpea vamos a ser arrastrados muy lejos de nuestro rumbo. Aunque va a ser un viento leve y no es lo peor a lo que nos hemos enfrentado."

"Ya mismo voy a hacerlo Nami Swaaaannn". Mientras bailaba con corazoncitos en sus ojos.

Me apoye en la pared y mire al cielo estrellado. Si yo no supiera leer las olas y el clima tan bien, podría jurar que iba a ser una noche clara y tranquila. Todo lo tranquila que podía ser cuando tenías que compartir habitación con una emperatriz.

"Nami" cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré con la cabeza de Luffy que estaba estirada y colgada mirándome, no sé porque me sorprendía, era un hecho habitual, después de todo, el capitán era un hombre de goma.

"Dime" seguí su cuello a la cubierta que estaba encima de mí, lo mire a los ojos, que si bien estaban al revés, eran definitivamente y siempre serian los ojos de Luffy.

"¿Estás bien?" – pregunto

"muy bien, ¿Por qué?" me encogí de hombros.

Extendió su mano para rascarse la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño, "solo tenía un presentimiento"

"Hancock estaba en el baño, mientras yo me duchaba". Realmente no pensaba decirle nada, pero las palabras salieron sin que yo así lo quisiera.

"¿Estabas en el baño con ella?" pregunto

"Si, durante algunos minutos" metí mis manos por detrás de la espalda, mientras apretaba con fuerza los dientes, el hecho de que se lo haya mencionado no significaba que tenía que ponerse tan interesado en el asunto.

"Vaya, eso me sorprende" hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, para que quedara en su posición normal y posteriormente pego un salto desde la barandilla para situarse frente a mí y preguntarme "¿la viste desnuda?"

Podía sentir como temblaba mi ceja debido a los nervios. _Basta_, lleve mis manos a la frente y la frote un poco para tratar de aliviar el dolor. –"si, nos bañamos juntas, pero me hizo darme la vuelta cuando se metió en el agua"

"Ya veo."

Una suave brisa paso entre nosotros y nos quedamos en silencio, el sombrero que nos hizo famosos como piratas se encontraba descansando en la parte posterior de Luffy, él tenía la mirada pérdida en la distancia, parecía lejano. Sentí la necesidad de posar mi mano en su mejilla para asegurarle que estaba allí con él, pero su mirada se poso en la mía y comenzó a reírse solo. Rápidamente volví a colocar mi mano detrás de la espalda.

"Shishishi". Su mirada estaba posada en algo que se encontraba por encima de nosotros. "Oi Sanji ¿qué estás haciendo ahí arriba?"

"Está subiendo las velas" le respondí, aunque la pregunta no había sido para mí. "esta noche habrá tormenta y fuertes vientos"

"¿estás segura de que estas bien Nami? – pregunto de nuevo, manteniendo su mirada fija en mi mientras me observaba cuidadosamente.

"Si" respondí, "estoy cansada, me voy a ir a la cama, lo siento"

"Nami" me llamo y me tomo de la mano para detenerme, un escalofrió me recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Lo mire y note que espero unos segundos antes de mirarme a los ojos. "Si tienes algún problema quiero saberlo, tu y yo somos Nakamas, y se supone que si algo va mal deberíamos confiar el uno en el otro".

Me relaje y le sonreí mientras acariciaba suavemente la mano con la que me tenia sostenida, "Gracias Luffy, pero estoy bien, en serio" sus ojos empezaron a brillar mientras me miraba, de pronto golpeo mi espalda provocando que me tropezara, caí de rodillas al suelo y estaba dispuesta a pegarle, pero el se reía a grandes carcajadas, su risa resonaba en el silencio de la noche.

"Luffy" comencé a decir, pero él seguía riéndose con la mano apoyada en el estomago, incluso le salían lagrimas de la risa. Me reí de él cuando su risa empezó a ser más fuerte, debía admitirlo era algo contagioso, pronto yo también estaba llorando de la risa.

Luffy se arrodillo delante de mí, me agarro las mejillas y me sonrió de una forma única, con la sonrisa más amplia que le había conocido. "Yosh, eso está mejor"

"¿Qué cosa? Pregunte, volviendo a sostener sus manos.

"Estas feliz de nuevo" su sonrisa seguía intacta. "Ya te lo dije, somos Nakamas, se supone que debemos reír y llorar juntos"

"Voy a tenerlo en mente" le dije rodando los ojos mientras me levantaba, mire al cielo y vi que las nubes poco a poco iban cubriendo el cielo estrellado, "Realmente va a llover pronto". Entonces la vi a Hancock ya vestida, no podía ver su mirada en la oscuridad, pero podía jurar que estaba celosa, le sonreí, dándole a saber que incluso en situaciones como estas yo estaba manipulando la situación, pero el momento se arruino cuando Luffy la vio, iba a decir algo, pero Hancock tomo la iniciativa.

"Luffy" dijo Hancock, "te comprometiste a hablar conmigo luego de que saliera del baño"

"Hai" asintió aun mirándome.

"Buenas noches Luffy" le dije evitando mirarlo, "no te quedes hasta muy tarde."

"Shishishi".

Sentía pesado a mi cuerpo, así me sentí todo el camino hasta la habitación, mis pies se movían lentamente, como si no quisiera dejar a Luffy solo con la emperatriz, su risa como respuesta a mi "No te quedes hasta muy tarde" me molestaba, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de notar que cada vez que hablaba de ella parecía lejano, como si no le interesara realmente tener una conversación con ella.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y me encontré a Robin leyendo un libro, ella sonrió divertida cuando levanto la vista de la página, cerré la puerta y me dirigí a mi cama.

"¿No tuviste un buen baño?" me pregunto mientras pasaba la pagina.

"El baño estuvo bien, hasta que la preciosa emperatriz entro" le conteste.

Robin sonrió, "¿Qué pasó con tu plan de manipulación?"

"Todavía la estoy manipulando" le respondí con firmeza.

Ella cerro el libro y me miro, "tu cara no parece como si hubieras ganado" una mano apareció en mi cama y me dio una ligera bofetada "Animo Navegante, tu eres su adorada Nakama después de todo"

"¿adorada?" solté un bufido, hablar así me hizo sentir más normal, realmente no entendía porque Hancock me irritaba tanto, "Robin ¿no estarás pensando en dejarme sola con ella esta noche verdad? Me levante de la cama y mire el Log Pose antes de dejarlo en el escritorio.

"La emperatriz va a necesitar una cama donde dormir" comento a la ligera.

"pues lo lamento por ella, porque prefiero dormir en el suelo o con los animales"

"lástima que los únicos animales que tengamos en este barco sean los hombres" respondió Robin con esa sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

Sacudiendo la cabeza me reí "tal vez sean animales, pero están bien entrenados"

"solo en el combate" murmuro

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le pregunte volviéndome a meter en la cama y colocándome debajo de las sabanas.

"Nada, no importa, si eres incapaz de dormir, voy a estar leyendo en el acuario"

"Gracias Robin" le dije mientras ya se iba camino al acuario, ella no respondió, pero sonreí de todos modos, me golpeo suavemente la mejilla y me encontré con la habitación vacía, sin embargo le grite "estaré bien, te veré mañana"

Aunque dijera eso la pequeña charla que había tenido con ella me había devuelto a la realidad de la situación, este es mi barco, ellos son mis Nakamas, Luffy es mi capitán – así como mi salvador- y no importaba lo que ella hiciera, mi posición en este barco no iba a cambiar por nada del mundo. Sin embargo no pude evitar sentirme frustrada cuando Hancock llego a la habitación mas tarde de lo que tenía planeado, mucho más tarde. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, y volví a pensar en que esta era mi barco y que nadie se metía en mi terreno fuera o no una Shichibukai.

Nota mía:

Uff chicos termine de darle los últimos retoques a este capítulo, si encuentran algún error háganmelo saber es probable que encuentren algún error gramatical, pero realmente este fue uno de los capítulos que mas me costó traducir, había muchos términos que no entendía y les aseguro que de mis 6 años en instituto privado de ingles, jamás en la vida use tanto el diccionario que me compre para las clases como ahora.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: AnimeFull4Ever, Nagi w, Ala nocturna, Gabe Logan, Fan de Ace y One Piece – Fan de Luffy, chicos jamás tuve tantos reviews en mi vida, así que muchísimas gracias por comentar, así no sea esta mi historia el laburo de traducir no es nada sencillo y ustedes me alientan cada día! Nos leemos en el cuarto capítulo!


End file.
